1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to a gate assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a drop-down gate assembly for use in conjunction with a cargo box of a pickup truck or other similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks and other similar cargo vehicles represent a class of vehicles which command extremely high sales volume. Vehicles of this type are used in a wide variety of commercial, as well as recreational endeavors. Typically, these vehicles include a generally rectangular cargo box located on a rearward portion of the vehicle frame. Historically the cargo box is accessed via a drop gate assembly associated with the rearward most transverse wall portion of the cargo box. More specifically, a tailgate assembly is pivotally coupled to the cargo box and positionable between a closed position wherein the tailgate is generally vertically oriented and an open position wherein the drop gate is generally horizontally positioned.
However, it has been recognized that the transfer of goods from the rear of the vehicle may at some times be difficult because of limited access behind the vehicle. Furthermore, it has been recognized that certain advantages may be obtained by permitting access to the articles stored within the cargo box from the side of the vehicle rather than from the rear of the vehicle. In this regard, the prior art discloses various embodiments in which a portion of the side panel of a cargo box may be manipulated between an open position and a closed position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,247 discloses a wagon box in which the side panel is pivotally coupled to the wagon box. Various embodiments for a panel truck in which the side panel may be pivoted upwardly into an open position, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,343 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,308 the side panel may be pivotally rotated downwardly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,988. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,096 discloses a pickup truck box with a vertically hinged passenger door mounted in a side panel thereof. While each of these embodiments provide certain access to the cargo box of the pickup, they also require substantial swing clearance for manipulation of the gate from the closed position to the open position. Moreover, some of these designs provide only limited access to the cargo box.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved cargo box drop-down gate assembly which is operable within a compact space, and yet provides facilitated access to the entire cargo box.